Slipping Through My Fingers
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: Blaze and Silver are finally tying the knot, but Queen Rowan the Cat can't help but feel that her daughter's slipping through her fingers once again… A one-shot insert into Cassy the Cat's story "The Bride to Die", just before Ninan walks Blaze down the aisle. Songfic.


**_A/N: I suppose you could consider this to be a "Sonic the Hedgehog" and "Mamma Mia" CROSSOVER. In reality, this is just a small snippet before Blaze and Silver really got married in Cassy the Cat's story, "The Bride to Die". I wrote this entirely out of my own mind. Yes, this is a songfic. Yes, Cassy owns Queen Rowan the Cat. Yes, the Sonic Characters mentioned in this belong to SEGA, not me._**

**_Cassy: Yes, I named one of my O/Cs after one of my pet cats. Deal with it!_**

**…_How'd you get in here?_**

**_The song "Slipping Through My Fingers" was sung by Meryl Streep (Donna Sherridan) and Amanda Seyfried (Sophie Sherridan) in "Mamma Mia", just in case anyone didn't know or has never watched "Mamma Mia" and would like to check the song out on YouTube._**

**–_Bingo the Cat._**

* * *

The day had arrived. Every seat in the hall, where the next heirs to the thrones of the kingdoms Wysteria and Emerald would be married, was taken. Everyone who hadn't been able to get a seat inside were watching the event on a live TV screen set up by the castle's mechanic and electrician. Everyone was happy, everyone was at peace. Lots of the women were already crying, even as they waited for the Princess to emerge from behind the massive oak and mahogany doors with her father, the King Ninan the Cat.

It was nearly time. A young, lilac feline was standing in front of the mirror that leant against a wall, twirling around and admiring the wonderful amount of work that the fitter of the castle had put into making the dress. It fit her perfectly, lightly hugging her thin but curvaceous and female frame, flowing out from the hips down. It was made of the purest white silk, adorned with small lilac and silver rose patterns along the back drop. Her veil was thin, and although one would not be able to see many of her facial features, the main things that were noticeable beneath the fabric were her shining golden eyes and her warm smile.

The next heir to the throne of the kingdom Emerald, Princess Blaze the Cat, had small tears in her eyes as she admired her dress. She twirled around once more, blushing lightly as her wedding dress flowed to match and keep in time with her every movement. Her friend, the fitter, and her mother watched from the doorway, smiling broadly as Blaze complemented quietly, "Vanilla, this is beautiful…" with a single tear slipping down her cheek. The fitter, Vanilla the Rabbit, smiled softly at Blaze and clapped her hands together, once.

"I'm glad you like it, Blaze. But then, you know me – I like a challenge!"

"And just think, Blaze!" the other rabbit, Blaze's friend, piped up. She wore a pale pink bridesmaid dress, which complemented the pink insides of her ears and the light pink lipstick and eye-shadow she wore. "This time you're really getting married, it's not some hoax wedding to fool a dream shadow!"

Blaze giggled at her friend's statement. Although it was true, it was still a bit of a touchy subject for her, after seeing her surrogate father briefly come back from the dead to deal the winning blow. And Cream the Rabbit was right – this time she really would be getting married, and to the man she loved the most, as well. She sighed, just thinking of her husband-to-be.

Meanwhile, Blaze's mother was standing a bit further out than everyone else, just content with watching her daughter admire the fitter's skill and admiring the way the dress fit her perfectly before she left to wait and watch her daughter come down the aisle. Queen Rowan the Cat sighed, missing everyday she could have spent with her wonderful daughter… and that was when she remembered the song her long-lost son, and brother to Blaze – not that the Princess knew – had written just a month before he was kidnapped. She fumbled around in her small purse, before pulling the weathered and worn piece of parchment her son had written on once. His elegant script reminded her too much of his go-lucky attitude on life, and how he would do anything to protect both Emerald and Wysteria. Her eyes filled with her own tears as she read the writing, and softly sung beneath her breath to the tune her son had played on the piano once, with his friends playing guitar and bass in the background.

"**Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning**

**Waving goodbye, with an absent-minded smile**

**I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness**

**And I have to sit down for a while…**"

Cream had paused in smoothing out the creases in her dress, just to listen to the queen sing. She recognised the lyrics from that of the lullaby her mother and the queen had sung to her as a baby, their voices harmonising together. And it appeared that Vanilla had recognised the lyrics, too, because she started to sing along with Rowan when she started up again.

"**The feeling that I'm losing her forever**

**And without really entering her world**

**I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter**

**That funny little girl…**"

As the two moved onto the chorus, Vanilla started to run her hands through Cream's waist-long hair, which was a beautiful shade of auburn, and Rowan moved over to stand behind Blaze, who was blushing as her mother affectionately stroked her long, purple hair as it flowed down to her midriff, and she placed her gloved hand over Rowan's as the Queen's own gloved hand rested on Blaze's shoulder.

"**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**I try to capture every minute**

**The feeling in it**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time…**

**Do I really see what's in her mind?**

**Each time I think I'm close to knowing**

**She keeps on growing**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time…**"

Vanilla and Cream moved over to stand with Rowan and Blaze, and all four of them stood in front of the mirror, smiling at each other, before mothers quickly squeezed their daughters before herding them to the door, where the King and Cream's boyfriend stood, surprise etched into their features when the girls beamed at them. Vanilla and Rowan hung around for a bit, still singing.

"**Sleep in our eyes – her and me at the breakfast table**

**Barely awake, I let precious time go by**

**Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling**

**And a sense of guilt I can't deny…**"

Blaze and Cream smiled at one another, Blaze letting her white teeth show briefly, before hugging her mum, who returned the embrace whole-heartily. She then gave a bit of a solo into Blaze's ear, which twitched slightly, trying to pick up her mother's quiet words.

"**What happened to the wonderful adventures?**

**The places I had planned for us to go?**

**Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't**

**And why, I just don't know…**"

Tails the Fox gently wrapped his arms around Cream's waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss, before tugging at her hand and indicating that they should hurry, as everyone was waiting. Reluctantly, Cream allowed herself to be dragged off, down to the foyer, where Tails would enter the hall and Cream would wait outside, waiting for Vanilla and Rowan to have entered and Blaze and Ninan to have arrived before heading in.

Vanilla smiled at Rowan, and followed after her daughter and son-in-law-to-be down the corridor, allowing the King and Queen to have a moment with their only daughter. Ninan wrapped his arms around Rowan and Blaze, and the three of them just stood there for a second, allowing themselves to let in a sense of peace before the chaos that would be the press as soon as they entered the hall so that Blaze could get married. Blaze and Ninan's keen ears picked up Rowan's continued singing.

"**Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**I try to capture every minute**

**The feeling in it**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time…**

**Do I really see what's in her mind?**

**Each time I think I'm close to knowing**

**She keeps on growing**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time…**"

Ninan let go of the women, and smiled as he started to walk down the hallway, his cloak billowing behind him and giving a rippling effect to the air. Rowan wrapped her arm around Blaze's shaking shoulders; nerves had finally wracked her, and she was shuddering madly. Rowan saw this, and pulled her daughter in for a comforting hug; and though Blaze barely knew the words, she just copied her mother when they continued singing.

"**Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture**

**And save it from the funny tricks of time**

**Slipping through my fingers…**"

And the two women walked down to the hall, where Blaze would finally marry Silver the Hedgehog, the guy she had been in love with since she had met him, even if the feelings had been buried down below back then.

* * *

**_A/N: Aww… a happy ending!_**

**_If you're wondering why I cut off Donna's ending verse, it's because I was going to have Rowan gently singing to herself underneath her breath as Blaze and Silver said their vows, but then I decided I just wasn't bothered with the last verse. All it is is the first two lines of the first verse, anyway… *shrugs*_**

**_Anyway, I hope you all liked this! And I hope that when you get the chance to read this, you like this too, Cassy!_**


End file.
